Erase My Mistake
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Inspired by, and takes place during, nimblnymphs Enemies, Right?. All Sanzo wants to do is a simple sudoku puzzle, to forget that stupid mistake of his, but all he ends up thinking about is something Yaone once told him... SanzoxYaone


_**Erase My Mistake**_

**_By:_** _LilyGinnyBlack_

**_Disclaimer: Saiyuki doesn't belong to me, but to Kazuya Minekura-sensei. Also, this story was inspired by (and loosely follows the plot of) nimblnymph's fanfic _Enemies, Right?. **

_A/N: Hey there everyone, this little one-shot was inspired by the great fanfic _Enemies, Right? _by nimblnymph. It was the first Sanzo/Yaone fanfic and it is absolutely amazing, any and every fan of Saiyuki should read it! Anyway, for fans of _Enemies_ this takes place sometime after THE argument and sometime before Sanzo and Yaone's meeting in chapter 38. Oh, and I already informed nimblnymph of this fic and have her approval. Anyway, please enjoy. : )_

/\/\

Every damn time he thought about sudoku, he began to think of her. Every. Damn. Time. And, it annoyed the hell out of him. For once, ever since this whole relationship crap started, Sanzo just wanted to forget…forget about that argument.

And it was at times like this when he truly believed the gods had some twisted sense of humor-and loved laughing at his pains.

So, you know what, screw them too.

Was it really too much to ask, to just figure out a stupid puzzle without having to think of long, purple hair, or soft porcelain skin? For those damn gods and his damn brain…it was.

His frustrations only grew when the only writing utensil he had was a pen. After he met Yaone, he could never do a sudoku in pen again. Her and her stupid mistakes…

But, in the end, he had made the biggest mistake of all. Damn it, here he was thinking about that whole situation again. All he wanted to think about…was anything that didn't have to deal with their current argument and strained relationship. So, his mind thought back on that time…Yaone and her mistakes…

_"Sanzo, come here; come do a sudoku with me." Her voice had rung out softly through the small hotel room at which they both stayed. She was wide awake; a cup of coffee at her side, while Sanzo still looked half asleep, even with his own cup and a cigarette in hand._

_Nevertheless, Sanzo sighed and walked over to the small table, sitting down in the empty chair next to Yaone. And, there they sat, mulling over numbers and placements, and then-Yaone yelled at him. Why, at the time Sanzo hadn't been all too sure, but now he knew…_

_"Sanzo! You can't use pen when doing sudoku puzzles!" Her eyes were slightly wide in shock, and Sanzo just gave her a blank stare back._

_Making sure to blow the smoke from his cigarette away from Yaone's face, Sanzo simply asked, "Why the hell not?"_

_And then, Yaone sighed, "Really, Sanzo, what if you make a mistake."_

_"I don't make mistakes." Short and to the point, that was just how he was._

_"Bullshit." She was too, at times. "Everyone makes mistakes Sanzo, that's why, with sudoku puzzles everyone should always use pencils."_

_"If I mess up then I'll just scribble out the answer that I had and replace it with a different number. Not that hard." His voice held a slightly stubborn tone to it, more so then usual._

_Yaone must have taken note of it, "But, if you mess up again and again, then pretty soon, you're whole paper will just be a mess and you won't know what's what any more." She didn't press the matter any further, returning to the sudoku puzzle on the table, dead center between two hot cups of coffee-the steam trailing up and curling in the air-made visible by the morning sunlight._

_He should have listened to her more closely…_

"Damn." The hiss smoothly and quietly slipped from Sanzo's lips. Yaone was always smart, he knew that, but damn, he hadn't thought she was **that** smart. Obviously she hadn't been talking solely about the sudoku puzzle, she meant life in general. And, right about now, his life (relationship wise) was a bunch of cross outs on a sudoku puzzle, so many that he couldn't possibly see the original numbers he had down anymore.

He glanced down at his own puzzle for the day, it looked miserable and he had gotten nowhere with it, so he crumpled it up and threw it behind him. Feebly off in the distance he heard a shout from Gojyo (accusing Goku of having thrown the paper, and thus, starting an argument) but Sanzo could have cared less at the moment.

All he wanted right now was Yaone to give him a pencil.

And, he needed that pencil, for what reason-he knew- but, god be damned before his pride would let him admit to it.

/\/\

_A/N: That's the end of it. It's short, I know, but anymore and I think I would have ruined it. Anyway, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
